The present invention relates generally to earthworking machines and, more particularly, to a backhoe machine comprising a part of the multi-purpose earthworking machine.
Conventional backhoes are equipped with an articulated boom having an earthworking tool movably attached thereto. The boom is normally pivotable about a horizontal axis to permit extension of the articulated boom and about a generally vertical axis to permit the boom to be swung transversely and, thereby, permit operation of the earthworking tool laterally of the frame of the machine. The operator's station in such backhoes is fixed relative to a given orientation and the boom is permitted to swing laterally relative thereto. Furthermore, the articulated boom is generally operable only in a vertical plane extending outwardly from the vertical pivot axis to move the earthworking tool toward and away from the operator's station.
For such backhoe machines, the operator must look laterally when the earthworking tool is positioned laterally while his controls remain fixed in a longitudinally facing direction. Furthermore, the earthworking tool cannot be rotated relative to the boom in a "Z-plane" without the addition of a special canting mechanism interconnecting the earthworking tool and the articulated boom which is expensive, complicated, and is operable only to cant the earthworking tool instead of the entire articulated boom.